EnigmaInukag
by Shadowpoet
Summary: A song from Trapt....Inuyasha and Kagome get another fight,but after Kagome is punished will Inuyasha learn something else?


Enigma  
  
Song by Trapt  
  
By Shadowpoet  
  
Authors note: [this is lyrics] " talking" ' thinking'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Do we know how to get the message across  
  
We turn turn the lights off to find our way out]  
  
"It`s your fault Kagome."Inuyasha blamed.  
  
"What did I do this time?"Kagome asked.  
  
"Get us lost."Inuyasha crossed his arms.The open field gave them a small echo.  
  
[No time to get through to grasp what was lost  
  
Don`t turn the light off and leave me in the dark]  
  
"Kagome,you purposely got us lost to let Kouga find us here."Inuyasha added.  
  
"I got lost Inuyasha.You didn`t help."Kagome defended.  
  
"Inuyasha,don`t worry already.There`s a town nearby."Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"At least someone knows what to do."Inuyasha rubbed in.Kagome went on before them.  
  
"Wait a sec."Inuyasha held her back.  
  
[Hey,I`m pleading,my soul is bleeding  
  
I don`t want to be left alone,not when I`m right next to you]  
  
"What?"Kagome asked annoyed.  
  
"You have to stay here by yourself tonight.It`s getting dark soon.We won`t make it."Inuyasha walked away.Kagome froze,but accepted her challenge.  
  
"Inuyasha,you don`t think you`re scaring her too much?"Miroku whispered.  
  
[What are you thinking,it`s so misleading  
  
Is it not for me to know,I think it`s hard for you to show]  
  
"No,she`s standing 'guard' while we set camp somewhere nearby."Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Are you sure she`ll still like you after this?"Miroku left Kagome.Inuyasha turned red.  
  
"How would I know?!" he said.  
  
[We never spoke in the words that we want  
  
We turn the lights off to find our way out]  
  
"Don`t worry Kagome,you`ll be fine.You hurt the ones you love."Sango tried to comfort.The light sky was turning black.  
  
"Inuyasha`s a jerk.It`s going to be cols tonight.I`m only human."Kagome looked at the changing sky.  
  
"Good luck!"Miroku waived.  
  
"Sorry Kagome,I tried to talk him out of it."Sango panicked.  
  
"It`s ok.G`night."Kagome forced a smirk.  
  
[We`ve never chosen to keep what we`ve got  
  
Don`t turn the lights off and leave me in the dark]  
  
The darkness on the fields are her,while the coldness of the wind sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"It`s colder than I thought."Kagome told herself.  
  
[So hard for you to show  
  
Why is it hard for you to show]  
  
'If I told Inuyasha my feelings for him.Would he ease up on this whole thing?'Kagome rubbed her arms and broughts her legs closer to her.  
  
"It`s cold and...I`m getting sleepy."Kagome whispered to herself.Inuyasha watched the drowsy Kagome closely.  
  
"If that`s Kagome..then who is the other? KAGOME!!"Inuyasha ran to her.She looked up at the dark figure of Naraku.  
  
"Hello Kagome."Inuyasha got hit when he covered her.  
  
"Inuyasha!!"An arrow went out through his shoulder.Then darkness overcame all of them.  
  
[I thought it would be nice to lie down and close my eyes  
  
It never occured to me that I am already asleep]  
  
"Kagome?"Someone asked.Kagome shivered,but was sweating.  
  
"Kagome."She opened her eyes and hugged Inuyasha.It was only a dream.  
  
"Is she delirious?"Inuyasha joked.  
  
"She still has a fever.Keep her warm Inuyasha."Miroku checked.  
  
"I told you not to leave her."Sango walked by and helped Miroku get some food.  
  
[Don`t be the one to let it go  
  
Don`t be the one to be alone]  
  
Inuyasha put her sleeping bag on her and let her lean on him.  
  
"Don`t leave me please."Kagome weakly requested.  
  
"I promise I won`t."Inuyasha put his arm around her and held her close.  
  
[Don`t be the one alone tonight  
  
Hey, I`m pleading, my soul is bleeding]  
  
'It`s my fault I left her out there alone.I found her asleep, but why was she scared? She sleeps alone in her room.'Inuyasha wondered.She was sleeping.  
  
"You don`t want me to leave you alone here, because you know I am here."Inuyasha understodd.  
  
[I don`t want to be left alone, I don`t want to be left alone]  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, for understanding."Kagome woke.Inuyasha smiled and helped the others.  
  
[No one wants to be left alone]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok,review pls 


End file.
